Far Future - Day 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Far Future - Day 8.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = *Current: A Far Future Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Far Future |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Far Future - Day 7 |after = Far Future - Day 9}} Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Welcome back Gardener, Dr. Zomboss: In this year your brains were collected ages ago. Dr. Zomboss: Collect them again soon, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Watch out neighbor, I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about my BRAINS! Penny: I would say there's evidence to the contrary. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level consists of many powerful zombies that can come in quickly. The given plants are powerful, but must be deployed strategically, as certain zombies will spawn in and need a different plant to defeat them. For example, Blover will greatly help to deal with the Jetpack Zombie and Bot Swarms. Citron will aid in of combatting the Robo-Cone Zombie. However, because of the Shield Zombie's presence, Laser Bean and Snapdragon should be used adjunct with them. The player's greatest threat is the Gargantuar Prime. It can shoot a laser deep into the player's defenses, destroying valuable plants, as well as crushing plants twice. Using Citron's Plant Food effect will instantly kill it. The player is given Power Tiles via the conveyor belt, and the player should use them as an advantage. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = ✕ and □ Power Tiles are available |zombie4 = |note4 = May carry Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 5 4 |zombie6 = 1 2 |note6 = May carry Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 2 |note8 = May carry Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 4 5 |note9 = First wave, Bot Swarm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = May carry Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note13 = May carry Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = Bot Swarm! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = May carry Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note16 = May carry Plant Food |zombie17 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note17 = May carry Plant Food |zombie18 = |note18 = Bot Swarm! |ambush18 = }} Strategies There are six Power Tiles along the given plants to help you survive. Before the first flag *Save a Blover and Power Tiles. Plant as many Citrons, Laser Beans, and Snapdragons as possible. Only plant Wall-nuts if things are out of your strategy. Be ready for an ambush and use a Blover to take care of Bug Bot Imps (be careful of its delay). *When only a Robo-Cone Zombie approaches, plant Wall-nuts in front of the Snapdragon and keep planting. Do not use any Plant Food in this stage. After the first Gargantuar Prime comes *The Gargantuar Prime can attack your plants by shooting lasers. Try to kill it quickly, or put Power Tiles under Citrons in front of it and another under the other lane that there are too many zombies in, then use Citron's Plant Food to kill it instantly. If it is protected by Shield Zombie's force field, use Snapdragon's Plant Food Upgrade. *Another ambush comes so use a Blover again. If you used it, then you will need to protect yourself by using Plant Food wisely to kill all Bug Bot Imps. Now save at least one Plant Food for the final wave. Final wave *Two Gargantuar Primes enter your lawn. Now put four Power Tiles left under Citrons and on each lane that they are on. Use Plant Food on those Citrons and you win. Related achievement Gallery FF8D 1.PNG|The first part of the dialogue at the start of the level FF8D 2.PNG|Second part FF8D 3.PNG|Third part FF8D 4.PNG|Fourth part FF8D 5.PNG|Fifth part FR FF D8.png|First time reward FF - Day 8 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF_-_Day_8_(PG234)_-_2.png|By Pinkgirl234 Gar4BF10.PNG|By FF8.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_FF8.png|Mega failed strategy by (not because of lawnmower, but because place of Laser Bean and Citron being swapped because of Gargs) SOFF8.PNG|By FF-8 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Far Future Day 8 - Defeat Gargantuar - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Gargantuar Prime - Far Future Day 8 (Ep.243)|By Trivia *The Gargantuar Prime makes its first appearance here unless the player met the Gargantuar Prime in Terror from Tomorrow. *Fifteen Laser Beans, one Blover, five Wall-nuts, five Citrons, and five Snapdragons are given at a time. *Finishing this level also unlocks Prime Mover achievement if the player is connected to Google+ or Game Center. *This is the last Gargantuar Battle to be on a Day 8. See also *Prime Mover How would you rate Far Future - Day 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers